MECH vs NEST
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Three-Part Story. The leader of M.E.C.H. wanted something from Hope after he discovered that she is a Psyche Warrior and fight along with the Autobots. And Hope had problems in her hands. A grandfather visiting, a new human recruit, and face new enemies. Will things go well afterwards? And what happens when Hope's grandfather found out the secret of hers?
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of fall, things are cooling down after the heat in Washington. A perfect warm day in September. And Halloween was coming in a month, and lots of decorations are in stores for good deals.  
The phone rang in the house of the Witwickys, and Judy answered it. Camron and Ron were outside raking the leaves since Hope was out at NEST to train with Ratchet and Ironhide. It's been two months since the war in Rome, and everything was finally at peace. Judy came out with a phone with a smile.

"Ron! It's Harry! He wants to talk to you!" She said. Camron turned in silent. Ron took the phone and greet his father-in-law. It's been a long time since they reunited when Camron and Hope were little kids.

"You're coming over...tonight?! Are you kidding me?!" Ron asked with excitement. "Oh don't feel bad that you couldn't make it here before for the funeral and all that, but the kids here will be thrilled to see you!" Camron came over to Judy as Ron talked on the phone.

"Grandpa is coming over here? All the way from Arizona?" He asked. Judy nodded with a smile "Uh, he shouldn't know about the Autobots and...Hope's secret. Right?" Camron asked with a worried look on his face.

"It's for the best he won't know a thing. If he does know, God knows what your grandfather will do." Judy said. "Now, call your sister. She should know about this." Camron nodded and went inside to get his cell phone from his room and dialed the number.

* * *

***M.E.C.H.***

"Sir, the girl is in NEST. She's training with the Autobots now." A man said to the leader of M.E.C.H. Silas turned around and commanded his recruits to set on the hidden cameras that they put in NEST without being detected from then. They saw Hope with Ironhide in her Psyche Warrior form. Silas chuckled evilly.

"The girl won't stand a chance against us." He said. "She'll do anything to protect her friends and family... All we need is her power..."

"When will we capture her, sir?" A man asked. Silas watches Hope swinging her sword on screen.

"Tomorrow at noon. We will pay her a visit with the Autobots. Her power will be ours to make." Silas said with a grin.

* * *

***NEST***

Hope swung her sword with a yell as Ironhide dodged her. Before she could catch him, her cell phone rings. She came to her phone and answered it, and hear her brother's voice. As she talked, Optimus came in the room. Ironhide puts away his cannons.

"How is her training, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"She's doing okay for a beginner, but she is a fast one." Ironhide said. "She learns about her sword and she can make a soundwave of it to attack. Impressive, I should say." Optimus nodded.

"Tonight?" Hope asked on the phone. "Do you know what time?" Optimus and Ironhide listened to her in silent. "Okay. I'll think of something so he won't know a thing about...me and the bots." Hope said. She hung up and changed back to her normal form. "Optimus, we have a problem."

"Don't tell me!" Ironhide snapped. "One of his friends from school found out about us?!"

"No. And thank god." Hope replied. Ironhide sighed in relief. "My grandfather is coming over tonight to visit us. But, I don't want him to know about you all and my Psyche secret. And trust me, my grandfather is very protective since me and my brother were little." Hope exclaimed. Optimus raised his brow. He did not know that Hope had a member left from outside her home.

"How come you never told me you have a member left in your family?" Optimus asked.

"Because...he's from Arizona." Hope replied. "He'll be staying with my family for 2 weeks, and...I don't know how to get here with him around the house. He asks a lot of questions and never leaves without an answer." Ironhide sighed in annoyance. Optimus kneeled down.

"Hope, calm down. I understand your situation right now. You can have those days off if you have to." He told her. "Your aunt and uncle will sure to help you, same goes with your brother. Since Sam was away with Carly for a few days, you and your brother are on your own. We will be out of the way." Hope smiled at him.

* * *

A car drove up the driveway at night, a horn was heard. Ron and Judy came outside as the old man in his early 60s came out of the car with a smile. He has white hair, green eyes, and wore glasses. The three hugged as Camron and Hope watched by the doorway. Their grandfather, Harry, came up to them and embraced them.

"Oh! You two are growing up so fast!" He said with a chuckle.

"Good to see you, gramps!" Camron said. Everyone walked in the house and Harry sat next to his grandchildren. Judy insisted to make warm tea as Harry settles in. Ron took the suitcases up the stairs.

"I'm sorry for not coming over before, kids." Harry said. "I was...busy at work and everything, and I couldn't get a good time to get off for the funeral."

"It's fine, gramps. Really." Camron replied. "But, glad you're here for 2 weeks. We could catch up." Harry turned to Hope. She's tense.

"Hope, are you alright? You're a little quiet since we walked in." He asked, feeling her forehead. "Are you ill?" Hope pulled away with a smile.

"I'm fine. It's just...I'm so happy to see you here. All the way from Arizona." She said. "Took you hours to get here."

"Sure does, but it's worth a drive to see you all. Maybe you and Camron could visit me sometime." Harry said with a smile. The kids giggled a bit.

After a night visit, Harry was sleeping in the guest room. Camron's room was next to his, and he could hear his grandfather snoring. Not loud like the whole house could hear him, but still, it is loud. Hope was in her room, awake in bed. She was nervous about keeping this secret from her own grandfather who doesn't have a clue about the robots, and her being a Psyche. What if he finds out? Then what will happen?

* * *

Harry insisted to take Camron and Hope to school one morning, but Ron told him that he doesn't have to and needs to be relaxed. Camron and Hope were out of the house, waiting for Bumblebee to come to pick them up and take them to school. As the Autobot drove up as a car, Harry looked out the window to see him as his grandparents got in the backseats and drove off. Harry thought it could be one of their friends who will take them to school every morning.

After Bumblebee dropped off the kids, Hope couldn't help but to feel that she was being watched by someone. She turned to her left and saw a black car with a man inside with sunglasses on. He's staring at her. Hope made a glare, but she knew she couldn't approach him and cause a scene around the school. The car left, and Hope watched it in silent.

"Hope?" Camron called. "Are you okay? We have to get inside campus." Hope followed her brother, not saying a word. But, she accidently bumped into a boy. Books fell on the ground. Camron rolled his eyes at his sister. "Smooth, Hope. Very smooth." He taunted. Hope ignored him and helped the boy pick up the books. The boy seems to be 14. He has glasses, brown eyes, black hair. He's wearing a dark blue vest with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you." Hope said. The boy adjusted his glasses and took the books from Hope. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." The boy said, shyly. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't watch where I was going." Camron came up to the boy with a smile.

"What classes do you have?" He asked. "I don't think I've seen you around. I'm Camron Simmons, and this is my little sister, Hope." The boy looked at the kids who smiled at him. He smiled a bit at them. He is shy.

"Actually, this is my first day. I have my schedule, and that's how I got my text books here." He said. "Oh, I'm Chris Sterlyn. Nice to meet you both."

"Do you need help finding your classes?" Hope asked.

"Thanks, but I'll be okay. My first class isn't far. I'll see you around." Chris said walking away. Hope and Camron smiled as their new friends walk in the gates. They walk in, and then, Hope felt pain on the back of her shoulder. She grunted and almost got on her knees.

"Hope?" Camron asked. "What's wrong?" He knew it's the feeling of a warning on Hope. There could be danger around. But, right now, everything around the school grounds is peace. No sound from the Decepticons or anything. There might be something else. Hope stood up and sighed as she held her shoulder. "You okay?" Camron asked. Hope nodded and she ran to get to the girls' bathroom. Luckily, there's no one around. She revealed the back of her left shoulder where the red Autobot logo is since she became a Psyche Warrior, nothing changed a bit. The feeling burns her, and it could be a warning of something. What is it? Whatever it is, she will have to be on guard while she is in school, and go to NEST and talk to Ratchet about it.

* * *

Harry went out for a drive to get used to the city since he will be staying for a while. When the light is red, he made a stop. Next to him was a semi blue truck with flame designs on it. Harry found it clever. The truck was none other than Optimus Prime. As the light is now green, Harry drove off and he sees the truck heading to the left to drive elsewhere.

"Nice truck. Wish I could say it to the driver." Harry said with a smile. He noticed a helicopter in the sky, but it's flying fast towards somewhere. Something's happening out there, and that made Harry worry. He didn't want to drive up where the situation leads to. But there is a school up there where his grandkids go to. He sighed. "I'm worrying too much. The kids are safe in school. Maybe the helicopter is heading far ahead out of the city." He said to himself. "Wonder if there's a Star Bucks nearby. I could use some coffee."

* * *

After lunch, Hope was in her history class, writing down her work as the teacher is explaining about the first president of the US. Hope rolled her eyes a bit as her teacher laughs at her own jokes, and the other students made faces of annoyance.

_'No wonder she doesn't do stand up comedy. She's terrible at telling jokes.'_ Hope thought. A phone rang in the room and the teacher answered it. She turned to the students, and her eyes are on Hope.

"Miss Simmons." She said. Hope stopped what she was doing and look at her teacher. "You're wanted in the office. Your brother is there. Take your things." Hope never ask why, but she grabbed her backpack and head out the door. Did she and Camron do something wrong? Or is there something important that they both need to know about?

"Hello, Psyche." A voice said above her. Hope froze and slowly look up and see Starscream coming down and transformed. He landed on campus. Hope backed away from him, never showing fear. "It's been quite some time, Hope. Lord Megatron will be pleased to see you again." Starscream said with a grin, showing his fangs.

"And why would he want to see me?" Hope asked with a glare.

"It's Cyrinn who wants to see you back at the Nemesis, Hope." Starscream said. "Now, come quietly, and the humans here in this place will be spared." Before Hope could do anything, something shoots Starscream on the shoulder. A helicopter was above them, close to them. Hope ran off to took out her phone to call for help. Camron came out from the office and saw Starscream there, making growls as the helicopter flies off. The Decepticon transformed and took off in thin air to retreat.

"What's he doing here?" Camron asked himself. He noticed Hope running off with her phone in her hand. He ran after her. Little did he know, there is Chris there hiding behind the wall in awe and confusion. He witnessed of what he had saw.

"So it's true. There _are_ robots!" He says in excitement.  
Hope was about to sneak out of the gates, but Camron was behind her. She turned to him with a look.

"You stay here. I have to go." She told him. "Starscream was out there, and he will come back if I stay here."

"What?! I can't have a day off?!" Camron complained.

"No! You have one more class left, so you'll be fine." Hope said. But then, she noticed Chris coming up. "Camron, a new friend is coming." Hope says with a look. Camron turned.

"Hey! I saw the whole thing! Hope, are you okay? And...where are you going? You ditching?" Chris asked. Hope stepped away from the gates in silent. Camron bit his lip.

"Chris...you saw Starscream...?" Hope asked. "You saw...him from the beginning when I'm out?" Chris nodded. "Yikes. We can't let a witness like you to be...the victim."

"But, he didn't see me." Chris said. "I'm safe then, right?"

"Well, yeah but-" Camron was about to finish, but Hope came up to Chris.

"You better listen good, Chris. You're the new friend of ours, but you have to promise us something." She said. "Do not tell anyone about what you just saw. If you do, people will be in danger and take photos online."

"...What're you saying?" Chris asked. Hope was about to reply, until there is Long Legs crawling on the wall. Hope saw it and gasped. Chris was about to cry out in alarm when Long Legs jumped out at his face. Camron grabbed the Decepticon to pull it off of Chris' face. Hope helped and threw the robot on the ground and about to step on it, but Long Legs dodged and crawled away. Chris touched his face and he was scratched up. Hope placed her hand in front of his face, and healed him. Chris touched his face again, and no longer feel the pain of scratches.

"Better now?" Hope asked with a smile.

"...Yeah." Chris said. "How did you-"

"Guess I have to tell you every single thing. Hopefully the Autobots will take you in." Hope said. Chris blinked a few times. Camron crossed his arms. "But right now, I have to leave school. The Cons are lurking around now. You two stay put. Chris, meet me at the park tomorrow after school. I'm going to be busy today." Hope said. Chris nodded as Camron rolled his eyes, really wanted to go with his sister to the action. The boys left Hope who walked out of the gates. She ran off to leave the school grounds. A silver car appeared beside her.

"Hope, hop in!" Sideswipe said from the radio as the door opened. Hope got in. "Optimus told me to get you. What's the problem?"

"Starscream and Long Legs are lurking around." Hope said. "And the helicopter shot Starscream before he is going to take me away from the school. And...there is going to be a new recruit with us."

"...What?" Sideswipe asked. "Is it a human from the school?"

"Yeah. He saw Starscream, but he wasn't seen by him. But Long Legs attacked Chris and I had to heal him a bit. I couldn't let Chris be the victim." Hope said. "I told him to meet me at the park tomorrow after school since we have some work to do right now."

"Ratchet won't like it to have a human child as a new recruit, but we don't have a choice." Sideswipe said. "And, did you say you saw a helicopter? I saw it not too long ago. The other Autobots saw it lurking around the city. And it's not a Decepticon." Hope looked out the window in silent. Whoever saved her from Starscream, she will be thankful. But still, who would fight against the Decepticon?

* * *

By the mountains, the Autobots drove by the forest below and found a helicopter flying above them. Optimus knew it's not a Con. There are two humans inside. One of them is the leader. On the helicopter, it said, "M.E.C.H.". Optimus had never heard it. The helicopter halted. Optimus can see the face of the leader, none other than Silas.

"They're onto us." A man said next to Silas. "Shall we retreat?"

"No. We need their girl." Silas said. "Speaking of which..." He paused when a silver car, Sideswipe appeared. Hope is inside him. Silas smirked. Hope got out and looked up at the helicopter. Silas told the man to land down in the ground. Hope was about to get down the hill, until she hears Optimus' voice beside her, still in his semi.

"Hope, no." He said. "They don't seem right." Hope can feel the pain on her shoulder again. It burns her.

"You and the others are here, so you're my backup in case something happens." Hope said. She went down the hill as the helicopter landed. Silas got out and smirked at her. He sees the Autobots in disguise on the street above.

"So, those are the Autobots." He said. "Robots in disguise. Very interesting." Hope didn't say a word. Silas chuckled at her a little. "Silent treatment. That was rude of you. You should say hello. I saved you from that Decepticon at school. You should be thankful."

"...Why did you save me?" Hope asked finally. Silas smirked again, he took out a needle from his pocket.

"We need your DNA for a little...testing." He told her. Hope backed away a bit. Bumblebee drove down and transformed and got in front of Hope to protect her. Optimus, Sideswipe, and Mirage came down and transformed as well. Silas isn't afraid at all. He looked up at the Autobot leader who got his sword out. "You must be Optimus Prime." He said.

"You have been following us for some time today. What is it that you want from us? And why do you need Hope's DNA?" Optimus asked, glaring at Silas.

"I've heard so much about her. She is a Psyche Warrior." He replied. "And where are my manners? I am Silas. The head leader of M.E.C.H." Hope stepped up to be in front.

"What is M.E.C.H. exactly?" Hope asked. "I have never heard of it."

"Neither do we." Sideswipe said.

"Wish I could tell you, but...it's top secret. No one will know about it. Only you." Silas said. "Now, Optimus. Give me the girl...we will take good care of her." Hope felt Optimus' giant finger wrapping around her to pick her up.

"No." Optimus growled. "This human is under my care. I will not let anyone take her away from me." Silas glared at him.

"So be it..." He said. Cars behind the Autobots appeared and cannons came out.

"Oh scrape." Sideswipe said.

"Autobots, retreat!" Optimus ordered. The Autobots transformed and drove off, but Optimus held Hope in his hand. He couldn't transform while he held her. He placed her on his shoulder. "Hang on." He told her and he started to run from M.E.C.H. Hope turned her head to see the cars chasing them. She could do something, but she couldn't transform to fight. But, a rule is important to Optimus. Never harm or kill humans. But these humans are bad news.

"What do we do now?" Hope asked. The men of M.E.C.H. began to shooting at them. Hope uses her force field to protect herself and Optimus. Silas watched in amazement.

"I want you to be in a safe area. I will distract the humans." Optimus said. Hope undo the force field as Optimus gently grabbed her and put her down to the ground. He told her to hide in the woods as he had his guns out. Hope backed away a bit and ran off. There is tall grass to hide in out there. Optimus shoots the ground where the cars are at, to make the men get out and take cover. Silas snuck away from the battle and went off to find Hope himself, until Sideswipe and Mirage appeared in front of him.

"Going somewhere?" Sideswipe asked with a smirk. Silas glared at him.  
Hope hid in the tall grass, listening to the battle. What does M.E.C.H. want from her? And why does Silas need her DNA? Hope stood up and transformed into a Psyche Warrior. As she took her sword out, she ran off to fight out there to help Optimus. Suddenly, a voice called her name. Hope stopped and turned around. There's Harry. Hope gasped in shock. Her grandfather was here...he saw her form.

"Hope...what the hell is this?" Harry asked in disbelief. Hope covered her mouth, staring at him in silent. He found out Hope's secret right there. Too soon. The next thing he will find out is the Autobots...and M.E.C.H. What will Harry do after he knew the truth?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hope, what the hell is going here? Why are you wearing that outfit?" Harry asked. Hope bit her lip nervously at him. She watched him coming up to her, but then he sees Optimus coming out. "Hope! Watch out!" Harry shouted. Hope turned back calmly to Optimus who kneeled down. He noticed Harry there. The secret has been out. "Dear god...what is that?" Harry whispered.

"Grandpa...it's okay. Everything's fine. He's my friend." Hope said, trying to calm Harry down. "He won't hurt you."

"He found you out, didn't he?" Optimus spoke. Hope nodded sadly.

"He found out..." She said. "Optimus, this is my grandfather, Harry. Grandpa, this is Optimus Prime." Optimus looked at the frightened, yet shocked old man.

"Hello, sir. Do not be afraid." He said, trying to calm down Harry, who took a few steps back. He looks at his granddaughter who now turns back into her normal form. Hope began to approach him, but Harry sticks out his hand in defense.

"Stay away from me! And don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!" He says. "And what the hell is up with this giant robot?! He could kill you!" Hope made a look of shock, but she was hurt in heart. Optimus was about to speak, but Hope spoke first.

"Grandpa, let me explain everything!" She said.

"Don't you remember what happen to your parents, Hope?!" Harry asked. "How could you make friends with this...thing?!" He pointed at Optimus who watched him in silent.

"Grandpa, please, calm down! Optimus is-" Hope was about to finish until Harry made a look of anger. He turned back to get back to the fields where he left his car. Hope lowered her head a bit. "...I'm afraid something like this might happen..." She said. Optimus didn't say anything. He transformed into a semi and Hope got in. She told him to take her home, knowing that Harry will be returning there. "If he would listen..." Hope says.

"I'm sure Camron, your aunt and uncle will talk to him." Optimus spoke. "Do you need me to speak with him?" Hope shook her head. Her grandfather wouldn't listen to any Autobot like Optimus. He brought up Hope's parents who were killed. But, it's the Decepticons who killed them, not the Autobots.

"I can try to talk to him myself." Hope said. "I hope he listens."

* * *

Harry stormed in the living room with an angry look on his face. He came in the kitchen to grab a bottle of scotch. He drinks whenever he was stressed or angry, and he needs to drink to calm down. Judy came in with a concern look.

"Harry? What're you doing with that?" She asked. Harry turned to her after he took a big gulp. "Are you alright?"

"No. I am not." Harry said. "Judy, do you know that my own granddaughter is friends with those killer robots?!"

"What're you talking about?" Judy asked.

"Those giant robots! I saw one of them!" Harry yelled. "Hope is there, and she turned into a...a... Oh god. She's wearing a skimpy uniform and all that crap!" Ron came in after he heard yelling.

"What's going on here?" He asked. "Did something happen?"

"Do you two know about this?" Harry asked. "The robots? Hope? What's more that I don't know about?" Judy whispered to Ron that Harry found out about Hope's secret and the Autobots.

"Actually, my son, Sam, was the first who knew about the Autobots years ago." Ron said. Harry blinked a few times in confusion. "But, our niece and nephew took over Sam's place to protect Earth. But Hope...she's a warrior. She fights for those she loves." Ron exclaimed. Harry sighed and took a sip of the drink. The door opened and Hope came in. Everyone turned to her in silent. Harry made a quick look at her, but turned away. Hope made a hurtful look in her eyes. He's mad.

"Grandpa..." She said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"Don't speak to me, Hope." Harry said. "Go elsewhere. Your room, or with your robot friends who killed your family." Hope stormed in the kitchen and glared at Harry.

"The Autobots didn't kill my parents! The Decepticons did!" She cried out. "Those alien robots are different from each other! Autobots protects us, and so do I! The Cons destroy and hate us all!"

"Hope, those creatures are dangerous to us! Your parents were killed! Your own kind on this planet!" Harry yelled, making Hope jump. Ron and Judy only stood there, speechless by Harry's holler. He never yells at his own grandchildren. Ever. "If you're no longer human, then what the hell are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Psyche Warrior!" Hope replied. "And you're wrong about the Autobots! Optimus is outside right now, waiting for me to return to him so I can get to NEST. But, he really wants to talk to you about-"

"Oh hell no. I won't get near that robot. And don't even think about going outside." Harry said. "Go to your room." Hope shook her head and left the kitchen to head out the door. "Hope! Don't go with it! Those robots could kill you and you know it!" Harry yelled. "They killed the unborn of my third grandchild that my daughter was carrying! Your mother died with your new sibling!" Hope ignored him and got inside the semi. The truck drove off with Hope sitting inside quietly. Harry shuts the door and head upstairs. "Hope's changed." He said.

"She's not changed! You shouldn't talk to her like that!" Judy yelled. "She's your granddaughter! We accept her for who she is and she is still the niece that we love so much!" Harry ignored her and went to his room and shuts his door. Judy threw up her arms and turned to Ron. "Can you believe him?" She asked. Ron shook his head and left the living room to return to the kitchen.

* * *

Hope has her own room in the base if she needs to stay the night. For today, she will be staying in NEST for the night. She will have to be away from her home, away from her grandfather who treats her bad because she revealed as a Psyche Warrior. He brought about her parents' death and about the unborn baby who died along with Hope's mother. Hope sat quietly on her bed, thinking of the words from Harry. He's against the Autobots, but he never believes them as the good kind. Hope lays her head on the white pillow and roll to her side and cried silently. Tears fell from her eyes, she rolled on her back to look up on the white ceiling. She sniffled a little and softly started to sing...

_"I have to find a way, _  
_To make this all ok, _  
_I can't believe this small mistake could've caused so much heartache._  
_Oh why?_  
_Oh why?"_

Little did she know, Optimus can hear her singing from the air vent while he was standing by the hallway to wait for her to come out. He loves to hear her sing, but he doesn't enjoy her sorrow voice of the song she is singing. He's angry with her grandfather who never accepts the fact about her secret. If only he listens...

_"Losing promise, _  
_I don't know what to do, _  
_Seeking answers, I_ _fear I won't get through to you..._  
_Oh why?_  
_Oh why?"_

Hope finished the sad song and sobbed a bit in her pillow. A knock was heard outside her door. It could be either William or Robert to try to cheer her up or let her know that dinner will be ready soon. When she told whoever's at the door to come in, it's Camron. He shuts the door behind him and slowly approach his sister's bed.

"Hope...I heard what happened when Bumblebee picked me up. I thought I'd come by and see if you're okay." Camron said. Hope rolled to see her brother looking at her. "I'm mad at grandpa too. I would try to talk to him, but I knew he wouldn't listen to me." Camron said. Hope wiped her tears from her eyes.

"...He hates me, Camron! He hates me because I'm a Psyche! No longer a human being like I was before I found out I was a Psyche months ago in Rome!" She says. She lays back down. "Just...leave me alone. I want to be alone. I'm staying the night here tonight." She told him. Camron didn't say anything. He left her room and walk down the hallway and meet up with Optimus who still stood by the wall.

"Is she alright?" He asked. "Is she planning to come out of the room of hers?" Camron shook his head. Optimus sighed and made a face palm. "Oh for Primus' sake! I cannot stand for her being so upset like this." He said.

"Me neither, Optimus. But, my grandpa won't listen to me when I approach him." Camron said. "We gotta make him understand this and accept that Hope isn't dangerous or became a different person. She's still the same Hope we all know and love. She's my little sister, and I love her." Optimus smiled at him. Such a good brother Camron is. "But, Optimus..." Camron spoke, making Optimus frown a bit. "There's something you don't know about. Before our parents died, my mom was carrying a baby. She was...three months pregnant with him." Optimus had his optics grow wide in shock. He sighed sadly and kneel down. He have his hand sticking out for Camron to climb on.

"I'm sorry for your loss of your new brother who didn't have the chance to be born to this world." He said. "But, why didn't you or Hope tell me about it? Is it too upsetting for you to tell us?"

"Sam knew about it, Uncle Ron and Aunt Judy knew about it from the beginning." Camron replied. "I was looking forward to be a big brother again, but...Hope was...upset that she will never be a big sister because of...the Decepticons." His eyes were forming into tears. He wiped them away. Optimus could feel his spark shatter of sadness. Sparklings are the best thing in Cybertron, and they are very strong. But here on Earth, human babies are very small and weak, even the unborn ones are helpless in mothers. Camron and Hope's unborn brother doesn't deserve to die with his mother and father.

"Your unborn brother may be gone, but he may be happy for you and Hope to be alive today. You two somehow survived the incident, but we are glad that you have." Optimus said. Camron smiled a bit.

* * *

Later that night, Harry got in the car after he packed everything up to go back to Arizona. Ron and Judy couldn't think of a way to stop him. When Harry drove out of the driveway, he took a last look at the couple in silent, and then drove off. Camron watched from the window. He couldn't do anything. Hope is still at NEST to stay the night.  
Harry drove through the street to get out of the neighborhood to get to the city. His mind never changed when he left the house to return home where he lives. While driving, something pressed against his cheek, making swerve a little, but heard a voice to tell him to keep driving. Harry narrowed his eyes to see a gun pointed against his cheek. Someone's in the car. He had no idea there's someone in the car.

"Wh-what do you want?" Harry asked in a shaky voice.

"No questions. Just drive until I tell you to stop." A male voice said. Harry nodded a bit and continued to drive, not upsetting the man. He had to do what this guy says or else he will be killed. Harry will do anything to survive this. "Go to the narrows." The man said. Harry obeyed as he drives throughout the area to get to the city. The narrows is only 15 minutes away, and Harry will have to take whoever this is there.  
It was so dark out, and the narrows was empty. No one in sight. The man told Harry to pull over and get out of the car. Harry felt so helpless, but obeyed. After he got out of the car, he turned to the man, who is none other then Silas.

"Okay. You're here. Now, can you please let me go?" Harry asked. Silas continued to point a gun at him, he smirked.

"You're not going anywhere, sir. You're our bait." He said. Harry stared at him in confusion. "You're the grandfather of two kids. Camron and Hope Simmons. But, Hope is the one we want. She's a Psyche. I'm sure you know about that already, huh?" Silas said. Harry glared at him.

"How the hell do you know about Hope's secret?" He asked. "But, whatever you are thinking, you will not take her away."

"Did you say to her that you don't want to be involved? You said so yourself." Silas said. "Since she will be coming to the rescue, she will be our experiment." Having enough, Harry made a fist, but was grabbed by two men who will keep him from fighting. Silas told them to put Harry in the car and go to M.E.C.H. base. Silas took the cell phone from Harry's car and found a contact to call.

* * *

Camron answered the phone of the house, and hears Silas' voice on the line. He wanted to speak with Hope, but Camron told Silas that she isn't at home and ask why would this person wanted to speak to Hope. He hears a snicker on the line, that made Camron shiver a little.

"I have your grandfather, son." Silas' voice said. "Tell me where your sister is, and your grandfather won't be harmed." Camron made a look of worry. Should he tell him where Hope is? He had to say something to save Harry. Camron told Silas where Hope is at, and Silas hung up. Camron hung up and ran up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his cell phone and begin to call.

"...Bee! You have to warn Hope about this guy who attacked Hope and Optimus! He's after her now!" He said. "Take her somewhere safe, please! My grandfather was kidnapped by him and...I don't know what else to do but to tell him where my sister is!"

"Calm down, Camron!" Bumblebee's voice said on the line. "We'll warn her right now. You stay home while we take care of M.E.C.H."

"Alright. Be careful, man." Camron said and hung up.

* * *

Silas drove to the city to get to NEST, but then a black truck appeared in front to block him to get any further. Coming out of the door, Hope came out with a look. Silas got out of his jeep and smiled at Hope.

"Hello, Simmons. Nice to see you again." He said. "Friend of yours there?"

"Where did you take my grandfather?" Hope asked coming up to Silas. "If you hurt him, I swear I will-"

"Easy, Hope." Ironhide said, still in his truck form. "Tell us where Hope's relative is, and nobody gets hurt. Believe me, I will take you out myself if I have to." Silas chuckled a bit.

"He is at M.E.C.H. Headquaters now. Unharmed, I promise." He told them. "Hope, if you wish to see your grandfather, you must come with me without the Autobots." Hope thought about it in silent. She turned to Ironhide who didn't say a word, but she can tell that he wouldn't want her to be alone in the headquarters. Silas spoke. "And if you ever plan to sneak the Autobots inside, your grandfather will have quite a 'shock', if you catch my drift."

"...Fine. I'll go with you alone. With no Autobots involved. I promise you." Hope said. "If you're serious about letting my grandfather go, I'll let you...experiment me."

"Hope, are you nuts?!" Ironhide growled.

"Excellent! Now, shall we?" Silas says, gesturing the jeep. Hope got inside the jeep as Silas got in the driver's seat. "And just to be sure..." Silas started as he stuck out his hand towards Hope. "Give me your phone."

"...Why?" Hope asked with a look. Silas raised his eyebrow at her. Hope sighed in defeat and gave him her cell phone.

"Good girl. Now, let's down to business at my headquarters." Silas chuckled and started the jeep. Ironhide drives back to NEST to warn the bots about the situation.


End file.
